


rest your bones with me

by hanbunnotsuki



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 10:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11598639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanbunnotsuki/pseuds/hanbunnotsuki
Summary: Where there's breakfast, Shiro confirming he's an ass man and a promise of cuddling.





	rest your bones with me

**Author's Note:**

> A birthday present fic for a friend! Happy Birthday, Leona!! May your oshis be blessed and your otps flourish!!

Keith blinked his eyes open and the first thing that he did was to snuggle into Shiro’s side of the bed, only to find it disappointingly empty. The teen frowned. The lack of warmth indicated that Shiro had left the bed for quite some time, which was not acceptable.   
  
_ It’s Sunday morning, I have every right to be cuddled right now. Where is he off to? _ Keith closed his eyes in the hopes that he could fall back to sleep and wake up again, this time to Shiro next to him. But the more he tried, the more awake he felt, so Keith gave up and slipped out of bed.    
  
A trip to the bathroom and a quick check around the apartment confirmed that Shiro had left their home, which made Keith frown even harder. He wouldn’t say he was  _ pouting _ , but it was a close one.    
  
Putting the thoughts of his disappearing boyfriend aside for a moment, Keith padded his way to the kitchen and made some coffee for him and Shiro. And maybe prepare breakfast before Shiro came back, so he’d feel bad for leaving Keith alone in their bed first thing in the morning. Maybe then Shiro would make it up with the cuddles Keith sorely needed.   
  
Just as Keith was sizzling the bacon, there was the sound of the door being unlocked and opened, and also the sound of Shiro’s footsteps.    
  
“Oh, that smells delicious,” Shiro walked up to Keith and drops a kiss on the top of his head, snaking an arm around his waist.   
  
“You left me in bed,” Keith accused but leaned back to the embrace, tilting his head up to return the kiss to Shiro’s chin.   
  
“Sorry, sorry,” Shiro chuckled. “Got us some bagels but I see you’ve made us breakfast.”   
  
“We can eat both,” Keith said, returning his attention to the bacon, flipping one strip over. “We’re growing boys. We consume whatever it is in our path.”   
  
“ _ You _ might still be a growing boy, but I don’t think I can say that about myself,” Shiro said. “The only thing growing is my belly.”   
  
“Don’t worry. You can burn off the excess calories in bed,” Keith smirked.   
  
Shiro barked out a laugh. “Is that why you’re feeding me? Trying to get me to exercise more in bed?”   
  
“You’ve got me.” Keith smiled as Shiro giggled into his neck, feeling slightly ticklish. He scooped the bacon and placed it on a plate when he felt a pair of hands grabbing his butt. “...why are you grabbing my butt?”   
  
“Hmm?” Shiro hummed, trying to act innocent, but Keith’s not buying it. The hands gave his butt a squeeze.   
  
“I’m not complaining or anything, but I’m cooking right now, so,” Keith grabbed a pair of eggs, cracking them expertly onto the frying pan and tossed the shells into the bin. “Maybe feel up my ass another time?”   
  
“I was thinking about what Lance said the other day–” Keith scoffed at that. If it’s anything Lance came up with, it must be stupid. “He asked me whether I was an ass man or a leg man.”   
  
“You’re a  _ what _ ?”   
  
“You know, the thing where a guy prefers one to the other. Ass or legs.” Shiro said contemplatively, his hands moved up from Keith’s butt to rest on his hips.   
  
“And what does that got to do with you feeling up my ass?”   
  
“Just confirming that I am indeed, an ass man. And that my boyfriend’s ass is very nice.” Shiro answered.   
  
Keith turned off the stove and turned to face Shiro. He raised his hands to cup Shiro’s chest, feeling up his pecs. When Keith looked up, Shiro’s eyebrows were raised, the man looking puzzled, probably not expecting Keith’s actions. “Uh...Keith?”   
  
“Yes?”   
  
“What are you doing?”   
  
“Feeling up your boobs. Lance forgot that aside from the ass man and the leg man, there’s the boob man. My kind of people.” Keith answered with the straightest face he could pull off. “Yours are top notch.”   
  
“Oh my god,” Shiro snickered, and then it transformed into a full blown laugh. Keith couldn’t help but join in, shaking in both of their laughter. He wrapped his arms around Shiro’s waist and hugged him close. “Well, thank you for appreciating them. Are you done preparing breakfast? ‘Cause I’m honestly starving.”   
  
“Cuddles first. You left me in bed,” Keith sent Shiro a mock glare, and he got a placating smile in return.   
  
“How about a compromise? Breakfast in bed?”   
  
Keith pretended to think for a while before nodding to the proposal. “Breakfast in bed.”


End file.
